Mass spectrometers are currently used to detect the presence of one or more compounds and quantify the amount of such compounds in a sample. The detection and quantification of compounds to a high degree of accuracy and precision, and the detection and quantification of high molecular weight compounds, is desired. Described herein are improvements in technology and solutions to technical problems that can be used to, among other things, increase the accuracy and precision of compound detection and quantification using a mass spectrometer.